


Fools In Pools

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Black Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, It's In Wakanda But I Didn't Describe It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff just about Sam and T'challa flirting at the pool and finally confessing/kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools In Pools

“What are you doing?” T’challa asked, lounging at the edge of the pool with his legs hanging over the side. He watched Sam with raised eyebrows, tracking the movements of the other man as he swam closer to where T’challa sat.  


In a burst of water, Sam broke the surface of the pool to wrap his arms around T’challa legs, effectively pulling him into the water with him.  


One of the Dora Milaje, Okoye, rushed over to check on them just as a precaution, though she trusted Sam not to bring intentional harm to their king.  


They surfaced together, the two men wrapped up in each other’s arms. Sam lifted T’challa bridal style in the water, while T’challa looped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. They were grinning, eyes only for each other.  


“Okoye,” T’challa said, not taking his eyes off Sam, “I’m perfectly fine. You can return to your post.” He glanced over at her, then nodded. His eyes were warm with happiness.  


She nodded back at him, inclining her head in a bow before walking away. Sam watched her go, before smirking at T’challa.  


“I scared you, didn’t I?” He asked, amused.  


“Sam…” T’challa warned, already knowing what he was thinking.  


“Because cats hate water.”  


For that, T’challa reached his hand into the water to splash the other man in the face. His victory was short lived before Sam dropped him back into the water, laughing.  


He didn’t resurface right away, instead he grabbed Sam by his leg to pull him in with him. He climbed over the other man, using him as leverage to get his head above water. Sam shoved him off, half-laughing half-gasping for air. “You’re trying to drown me!”  


T’challa swam a safe distance away, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “I am not,” he said, “If anything, you attempted to drown me.”  


“No way,” Sam protested, swimming over to him.  


“Yes way,” T’challa said, mimicking his accent. He backed up till his back hit the wall of the pool. Sam followed him, placing his hand on the edge to keep steady.  


“That’s a terrible accent.”  


“It’s an excellent accent,” T’challa said, “Many have said so.”  


“Well, they’re liars,” Sam said.  


“You’re accusing my sister of being a liar?” T’challa asked. “A hefty accusation.” He grabbed hold of Sam’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies almost touched in the water.  


“No, wait, I take it back-”  


“You’ll have to be punished,” T’challa said, solemnly.  


“Stop fucking with me,” Sam said, bracing a hand on T’challa’s chest.  


He continued, still just as solemn: “Speaking against the crown...that’s at least five years in exile. No more visits to Wakanda.”  


Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, you’re definitely just being obnoxious now.”  


“If only there was something I could do…” T’challa sighed, before grinning. “Wait, I believe there is.”  


“Oh, alright, let’s hear it,” Sam said, fighting a smile.  


“If you wish to avoid exile...you will have to kiss me,” T’challa said, watching Sam for his reaction expectantly. He wasn’t disappointed.  


“W-what? What was that?” he asked, eyes wide.  


“Unless you don’t want to kiss me?” T’challa said, “I might have been reading this wrong. I assumed-”  


“Slow down, I definitely want to kiss you, but you really want to-”  


“Kiss you? Yes. I thought I made it obvious I like you, Sam. I don’t offer to spend time with just anyone,” T’challa said, “You’re special.”  


“Well, in that case.” Sam, feeling brave, kissed T’challa then. It wasn’t particularly passionate, but sweet. Slow. It was kiss shared between two people who knew they would have plenty of time to kiss again.  


Sam pulled away to meet T’challa’s eyes and they both grinned.  


When Sam opened his mouth, T’challa expected him to say something sentimental. “I should’ve seen this coming. Cats love birds.”  


T’challa splashed him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for T'chalcon! Also, I'm not Black, so if I wrote anything offensive or used a racist trope in my writing, please let me know so I can fix it/avoid it in the future!


End file.
